comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-30 - Space Adventures: The Spoils of Battle
Your embassy was finally called to pass on the message that: "Mr. Stark is 'in the house'." No, they don't quite know what it means, but it sounded like whoever was calling them was a little drunk at the time. Yes, it was likely Tony Stark himself. T'Challa could likely figure it out that it is an American pop culture reference. Tony Stark is sober now, mostly. He is nursing a glass of vodka right now as he has a computer hooked up with wires and all sorts of things to a very strange...plane, helicopter or...something? It is even more odd than Mr. Stark's flying cars as this appears...like an alien space craft that is parked on the landing pad. T'Challa is still 'in uniform' when he does arrive, perhaps in preparation with another encounter with overzealous border security. He looks over at Stark, walking over, head held high with shoulders back, the posture of a man as used to dominating the room as Stark is, if not more. "Mr. Stark, I presume?" he asks, offering a hand. The gate was easily opened for you, Jarvis had let you in. No complications this time. Tony barely glances up and waves a hand, "Yes, you must be T'Challa. Have a seat." On the hard ground. No pillows for Stark, as he sits cross-legged, typing away. He pauses one hand to lift a glass for a sip. "Want anything to drink?" He then grumbles beneath his breath, "Damn alien languages...," he then activates something on his laptop and a hologram pops up to the side like a second screen. He reaches over his newly freed hand - after seeing the glass down - to start making some program changes there. It looks like he is translating some strange program language into a program language the two of you can both understand. The strange program language is something you have never seen before as it filters across the screen. Not even Arabic, Chinese or Japanese looks that strange. Alright, so Russian approaches it, but we won't talk about that. T'Challa doesn't seem to bothered with the idea of sitting on the floor. He looks at the computer screen, then to the ship. "Has no one come outside?" he wonders. "Huh?" It takes a moment for Tony to really look at you, seeming confused for a few. Then..., "Oh! The Avengers did when they returned from rescuing the Fantastic 4 earlier this week. Fantastic 4 should be making an announcement soon, they just wanted to smooth things over with the government and other organizations first. Big to-do...with robbery and espionage. It wasn't the real Fantastic 4." He's rambling, but that is also because he is distracted as his blunt fingers move rapidly over the keys and hologram emitted. "Alien technology...never thought they would be real, you know? Dreamed it as a kid, a bunch of 'what ifs'. But it was just a kid's dream. Can't say I care for them though, from what I hear. Not that they will be expressing that as public knowledge, mass panic if the public realized aliens were real. They can't even handle mutants. Humanity is like sheep and needs properly Shepard by the elite. Pitiful what we have become," he says with some bitterness and a cold smirk. "I do so hate being out of the loop." Yes, he considers himself one of the 'elite', but with how he acts, he doesn't seem like a 'leader of the sheep'. "The Avengers arrived in this craft, then?" T'Challa asks, looking to the ship. "They managed to fly it, but you cannot figure out the program?" "Have you heard the rumors that we have a mutant on the team?" Yes, he used the term 'we'. "Anyway, minor telepath, apparently borrowed the knowledge from someone. If it sticks or not in his head...that is questionable, last I heard he was still passed out cold from his power use. Anyway, I'm not the type to depend on someone like that, rather figure it out myself. I heard you have quite the degrees and talent yourself. You use it for the benefit of your own country as I use mine for my own...though perhaps a little differently." A pause then, "I want help cracking this thing. Few people can match me, that's why I called you in today. You are welcome to take information back with you to your country, up to your conscious how you use it. I'm not your babysitter." So, a drinking Tony is telling you aliens are real, and this is an alien craft, and he wants you to help him crack it. Can life get better than this? "I believe I met him on my last visit," T'Challa says, tone not seeming to indicate much opinion one way or the other on mutants. T'Challa rises to his feet, moving closer to the craft. "Programming isn't exactly my field," he confesses. "I deal more with the hardware, and transporting that back to my country would be... problematic." He follows the wires visually, then steps around, trying to find the ship's engines. "Well, once I can crack the software, there is taking it apart, adapting ways to make use of the new technology...what I'm see here...even some of the software can't be converted properly. I'm going to have to create a whole new programming language if my theory is right. Imagine what we could do with this technology though, just the hardware alone when we take it apart? I'm not talking about weapons, but the material is alien, the technology combined with the software is above par...I'm brilliant and this stumps me," and Tony is actually starting to sound excited. "We could improve medical facilities, improve entertainment, renew the space program which is dying a hard death, the possibilities are endless!" He unfolds himself and moves to stand finally, going, "Ouch..ouch...ouch....been sitting too long....," and tries to shake out one of his numb legs, "Ouch....bastard." Mr. Stark is a strange one. "In either case, the first step is to understand, the second step is adaptation, and if possible, a third step with new creations altogether. I also want to see if this ship has any technology is trying to figure out when someone is a Skrull, those were the ones impersonating as the Fantastic 4. Shapeshifters, real pain in the ass. Not that they stood up to Iron Man's armor worth anything, though some of their weapons gave She-Hulk some minor burns to deal with." The engines are findable, certainly different from human technology. A small craft like this able to raise to space, travel space, and return to Earth's atmosphere. And they appear so small! T'Challa glances over at Tony at his protests. "You should work on your circulation," he suggests, a small smile behind his mask. He considers the engines for a moment, running his fingers over them, investigating. "Was there any security?" he asks. "I'll add that to the hours I get in the gym, the womanizing, the drinking, the lab work, and Iron Man improvements....screw sleep, not like I get much these days anyway," Mr. Stark grumbles, but it quickly fades. He isn't the type to bitch for long. "Not sure. If there was, it was turned off before it was loaned to us. I'm still translating the basics, I just got to play with it today. Has some missiles, two left if I remember right. Iron Man rigged a bomb with the other one, and let's see, I heard the explosion was a large one. Alien energy source, unrecognizable in my scans. We are going to have one hell of an updated periodic table for the Avengers. Pity we can't publish this stuff...SHI..umm..the government would flip." T'Challa may or may not know about SHIELD, depending if his country is a U.N. member. But he isn't taking any chances. "It's a rather out of date table anyway," T'Challa says, raising an eyebrow at the near slip as he moves to the open door, taking a look inside the vessel. "I hope you aren't expecting to adapt the weapons to your overzealous security." "No, and I fixed the bugs. Teach me to program security when drunk and sleep deprived. I can't even remember when I had time to go to a club with a pretty lady. Between Pepper and the Avengers, they are destroying my image!" But Tony is finally able to walk and follows after you. "Too explosive to add to security anyway, meant to create a hole in the side of an alien space craft. Thick of it almost like a 'nuke' but much more stable. Let's just pretend it doesn't exist, unless it can be converted to a reliable power source. I may be a weapon's manufacture, but I don't want to blow up the world, thank you very much." "I'm sure we can find a convenient ocean trench to dump them in," T'challa says, moving to what at least looks like the controls, seeing what he can do to figure it out from this end, but not simply going nuts with the button pushing either, giving plenty of examination before he even puts hands on the console. "Well, rather not lose them, just in case we get visits from the Skrull again. Not that the Kree are much more trustworthy, they even give Captain Marvel hell. And from what I've seen, he is apparently one of them. Weird huh? I never thought Captain Marvel was an alien. You should read the full report that Iron Man wrote up for the F4. I'll pass it along to you if you like." Everything is alien, the layout of the controls, the language around them, the technology is above that of human technology and so much more. It will definitely take time, but not impossible for someone of Stark's and T'Challa's intelligence. "Come on, you know you want in on this." He grins boyishly. "You can have it sent to the Embassy," T'Challa says, looking over towards Stark. "I would rather both of our countries have access to this technology than merely your own, yes," he says, as diplomatic of a 'I trust your leaders as far as I can throw them' as there's ever been. "When your telepath recovers, I would like to speak with them, if that's possible." "Well, the missiles can be stored here, Avengers are non-affiliated. And rather the ship be kept here too where we can both access it. I know the U.S. doesn't treat you like Russia when it comes to spying, but governments always use Embassies as a way to spy on one another." He should know, him and his father before created much of the things used to spy in the Embassies, some built into the building's support itself. "That's not a problem, his name is Kinetic." Tony moves closer to you, glancing over the controls as well, "I have footage from Iron Man's suit in how Kinetic piloted the ship," another pause then, "Why don't you take a break from being royalty." He grins impishly at that, "Stay here a while, at the Avenger's. We could really use your help to be honest, I've taken on more than I can chew and Pepper is yelling my ear off." Not that Tony trusts T'Challa other than the man's loyalty to his country, but something about T'Challa clicks with him. Not that he doesn't want to poke at the man and see where his buttons are to push. But that's just because Tony is a brat. "Iron Man mentioned you were interested in superhero activity and superhuman activity in the states. Hanging out here and participating with the Avengers is a good way to learn. And like I said earlier, we are unaffiliated, an independent organization." "It's not exactly something one takes a break from," T'Challa says, sternly, "but it would, it seems, put me closer to the goings on," he adds, expression and voice easing. He goes quiet for a moment then. "My country must come first," he says to Tony, "but I currently see no conflict between my duties to my people and the duties of an Avenger." "You sound like Pepper....you can't take a vacation! You have documents to sign, meetings to attend, people depend on you!" Tony shrugs. "Logically I know this, but sometimes...you need to take some time to feel...'yourself'. Like there is more to you, something more substantial than just what everyone else wants from you." He then shakes his head, and laughs, "Don't I sound strange." But for once he sounded honest, though it is quickly brushed off. "Avengers is pretty versatile. Though it's getting a little questionable on what we can or cannot do overseas because the President publicly supports us, and we have the American symbol known as Captain America. I don't see why we shouldn't do some overseas work when the need calls for it. Just depends what we can get away with as private citizens. It has been a recent issue in the Avengers, but the viewpoint of someone heavy in politics might just help. I want the Avengers to grow, not stagnate. People laugh about it being my pet project like Iron Man, but honestly I don't care...what if it is? I think it's something the world needs right now, more than guns and nukes. Something where ordinary citizens can become extraordinary heroes, where...I don't know. Just, where people donate time to help others, rather than put others down. I sound like a sap..next topic." Tony does go to the next topic, sorta. "I'll let Iron Man know, and he can mention it to the rest of the team. I'm just an honorary member myself. I have some sway, but not like Iron Man does. After all, if they aren't nice to me, they miss out on the fun toys." He grins with humor. "Well, perhaps with me on the team providing 'toys' Miss Pepper can finally get you to focus on your business," T'Challa teases, lightly, a bit of a competitive jab at Tony's expense. "And I guess the ruler of a foreign nation would assist in international credibility. For those aware of my nation, at least." Tony touches his heart, "I'm wounded T'Challa! Wounded I say!" But he just laughs, not taking any real offense. "I would never suggest such a thing, not in a million years. Me, selfish and willing to make use of your prestige for the benefit of the Avengers? You jest!" Ya right, now he is teasing you back. T'Challa shakes his head in a good natured sort of way, looking down at the controls again. "Do you have a way of contacting Captain Marvel?" he asks. "You said he was of the same people who designed this ship, correct?" "That is what Iron Man suspects. And not really. Anyway, he might try to return the ship to his people for all we know. Ms. Marvel might know him, since they sort of share a name but I haven't seen her around lately. Something came up with her when the team was going to take the Baxter building, and haven't seen her since, nor has Jarvis. She comes and goes a lot...I wonder if she's secretly Kree...," his expression thoughtful. Might be possible, who knows? T'Challa shrugs his shoulders. "It is possible, if they resemble humans so closely," he admits, but doesn't seem to be listing it as anything other than a possibility. He pulls away from the console. "Let me know what you find out about the way this ship works. I'm afraid my investigation will have to wait until you have finished examining it's operation." "Give me two days and I'll have the videos for display, along with any read outs of data and what I've managed to crack of the programming and language. I managed to convince Pepper to ignore my existence for three days, she refused to promise more than that." Tony taps one foot. "In either case, should the Avengers just leave a message for you at the Embassy if they wish to meet with you?" T'challa considers that for a moment, and nods. "Yes, that's probably the most reliable way to get in touch with me. I don't know when I might have to go home to deal with more official business. In the country or not, the Embassy has a way of contacting me." "That works. Have more of a look around if you want. I'm going to go back to see how the auto-system is working on translating that language." Tony then moves to step out toward his laptop once more and the holo-emitter. He picks up his glass and knocks back the rest of the now very warm vodka. He makes a face and gags a bit, "Ugh...hot vodka." He then sits down and gets back to work, his expression intense. No matter the playboy's flaws, he is a serious worker when he has something that interests him.